


Cold

by PondRam



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sadstuck, haha i should be updating my not popular fic, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondRam/pseuds/PondRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold.</p>
<p>It was so cold when you- I mean when he saw you. Every part of your body was numb, you can't move any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Lol what is this I dont even know

Cold.

It was so cold when you- I mean when he saw you. Every part of your body was numb, you can't move any of them.

(You can't or you won't?)

He screams, and well, you smile. You never thought that the last time you'd see him was also the last time you'd see him angry, you imagine, well like him singing or humming you one of his beats while you're on your death bed... But that was never gonna happen right? 

("Oh, Egderp, always so naive! What makes you think, I'll go with you?" He say, but you always know he will)

The moment you- everyone, Jade, Rose, him- you, started this blasted game, which never brings anything but regret and sadness, you knew that things weren't gonna be the same anymore once you knew what this was all about.

("John! You and I both know how you like Dave!! Jesus, don't even try to hide it from your half sister!!" Jade exclaims)

As you wait for sweet death, you feel wetness coming from your cheeks. You look up to him, his shades no longer covering his beautiful red eyes, you use the last of your remaining strength to caress his cheek.

("Come on! They're just so weird! My eyes are weird!" He says)

( You always liked his eyes)

"Shh Dave, we won."

It's funny, you're the heir of breath, but you're the one who will first take his last breath in this new world that you won.

( It's for him to have a normal life though, your life is just a small price to pay for his safety )

**Author's Note:**

> dont hate me please


End file.
